


Late Night Chats

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But Jason's there, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, What else did you expect? - Freeform, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: NightmaresAKAThe bat brothers end meet in the kitchen after they have nightmares and can't go back to sleep.





	Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bruce has 'died' or gone missing many times over the years and this is just some Batfamily bonding after one of those times that I needed to write. With the added bonus of completing a prompt in the process. I hope you enjoy.

I jolt up in bed, shaking and sweating.  _ ‘Damn nightmares.’ _ I look over at my clock and see that it's only 3:27.  _ ‘Guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight.’ _ I decide to get out of bed and get something to drink. I slowly make my way down to the kitchen. I pause when I notice that not only is the light on, but that there were low voices coming from inside. I slip in without anyone noticing and see that Damian, Dick, and Tim were all up as well. I make my way to the counter and pull down a mug after seeing the coffee pot had liquid in it. 

_ ‘Damn, I may not always like them but at least they make coffee whenever they wake up in the middle of the night.’ _

I plop down next to them after I make my coffee. Their gazes snap to me before Dick speaks up. “Nightmares?” I just nod. “You wanna talk?” My response is a vicious glare which he takes as a ‘no.’ 

_ ‘Good. It was meant that way.’ _

Dick and Dami go back to talking while Tim and I just sit. He looks over at me with a look reading, ‘ _ Do you really not want to talk about it or do you not want to talk about it with us?’ _

I give him an answer,  _ ‘I just don’t want to talk about it. Is that too much to ask?’ _

‘ _ No. It was just a question.’  _ He looks away for a moment. ‘ _ If I ask something, will you promise to not hurt me?’ _ I slowly nod, confused. ‘ _ Was it about Bruce?’ _ I freeze, then want to face-palm. He’s been dead for less than a month. Of course that’s why none of us are sleeping. Of course that’s why we’re all having nightmares.

I turn to Tim,  _ ‘Vaguely. You?’ _

He nods. I jerk my head in Dick and Dami’s direction,  _ ‘Them too?’ _   Tim nods again. I sigh. 

“Okay,” I speak up. All eyes snapped to mine. “Listen up. I know that all of us were having variations of the same nightmare. So here’s what we’re going to do: suck it up. Compartmentalize like us Bats have the tendency to do, and deal with it later-well, actually never, but that's not the point. We are Bats, more to the point, we are Robins. It’s what we do. We deal with it by doing our best to make sure that no one else has to go through what we do and we help. So we all need to get our acts together because if we have too many more nights like this we won’t be able to do our jobs and save innocent people from what we go through on a daily basis. Deal?” I look each of them in the eye as I speak. As I end my mini-rant, Dick is smiling at me in a creepily proud way; Tim has a thoughtful look on his face that I don’t like; and Damian is nodding in agreement with me. 

Later in the morning, after each of us got up at a decent hour after noon, Tim ‘requests’ that we all go to the cave. 

“Jason’s speech last night gave me an idea,” he starts off. “We all know that Gotham needs a Batman,” ‘ _ Crap, I do not like where this is going.’ _ “Well, I thought, that maybe Jason could be the new Batman.”

“Fuck no!” I shout out as soon as what he just said makes sense in my brain. “I am not putting on Bruce’s suit to play dress up. Fuck no!”

“Just think about it,” Tim pleads. “You have the same build, the same fighting style. You could pull this off better than anyone else. Please, Jason, just think about it.” 

I look over at the others, “And what do you two think of this?”

Damian is the first to respond, “As much as I do not like you or Drake, he does have a point. It Gotham found out that the Batman was gone, crime rates would rise exponentially. We need someone who could pass for Bruce.”

“But Dick did it last time and it worked! Why do I have to do this?”

“Because,” Dick answers, “I could never be the Batman Gotham needs. You can. Also, as you just said, I’ve already taken that bullet. It’s your turn.”

“I hate you all,” I grumble. “Fine, I’ll do it. But not on a nightly basis. Red Hood is still needed to keep crime down. I’ll figure something out, but Gotham needs both Red Hood and Batman. So,” I pause, “I guess I’ll have to try on a new suit.”


End file.
